


Now

by darkmus



Series: ygodrabble [10]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He isn't like that anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Livejournal's Yu-Gi-Oh Drabble Challenge community](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/). (Never posted)  
> Challenge Name and Number: #002, The Past

Back then, he was tough.  
Well, he was still tough now, but it was different.  
Back then, he was heartless. Back then, he was mean. Back then, he was alone.  
But he had friends now - real friends - not partners in crime.  
His gang back then was cut-throat. More than once, he'd beaten a person close to death.  
His past self was a terrible person.  
His past self was a bully.  
He was glad that he'd changed - that he could change.  
His friends, his sister - they helped him change.  
He'd changed from a boy to a man.


End file.
